


The Consequence Of Love

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Community: comment_fic, Friendship/Love, Gentleness, Kindness, M/M, Passion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any, colorblind</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Consequence Of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlehuntress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/gifts).



Love is colorblind. 

Love smiles, and cries. It laughs, soulfully and joyfully; it beats a song of pure harmony. Lips as red as rose give kisses as sweet as honey, and hands, pale as ivory, touch gentle, soft. Zero is a bad boy, no doubt about that. He is a baller, a playboy. He comes off hard and rough, but underneath, he is a cute puppy dog, sweet as can be. 

Zero’s loving voice opens Jude’s heart, the harmonizing tune flows in like a cool, gentle breeze through the corridors of his soul to sing sweetly. His smile, oh his gorgeous smile, comes flowing like waves to the shore, breathtakingly captivating, entrancing. The level of passion he shows Jude, even when no one else gets to see it, hits Jude hard and he swears he falls in love with Zero all over again.

Zero is strength and bravery in the body, always wildly passionate in bed with his hands traveling over Jude’s body, grabbing and groping as the kiss grows more and more lustful every second. He is sweet and kin in his affection while his soft, pink lips make all the flowers of the world envious. Makes Jude wants to kiss him, and kiss him, and never forget the softness of those lips that can whisper such devoted passion. 

Love has no color, cannot see past the heart thumping wildly or the joyful smile....and still it shimmers brightly in shades of silver and red and gold. Drenched in shimmering moonlight, Jude is entranced by the beauty before him; his lover and best friend, the reason his heart is always set aflutter, stands nude and gorgeous, pressing kisses to his waiting lips. 

The moonlight glow, their love is one, as two puzzle pieces fitting together to always dance in bliss; Jude is ice while Zero is fire—combing for a spark of desire. Jude tries to regulate his breathing as his heart dance with joy; his cheeks flush rosy red as Zero nuzzles his cheek, kisses him, cuddling him in a teddy-bear embrace. Jude slid his hand up Zero’s back, his long, slender fingers brushing lightly across warm, sun kissed skin as Zero wraps him close until their scents mingle warmly, blending in the soft moonlight glow. 

Their love is kind. Their love is sweet. Their love is now, always and forever.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/692492.html?thread=91187212#t91187212)


End file.
